


A Break

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Alex and Jensen alone in his trailer.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Alexander Calvert
Series: Tradition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Break

Alex had his arms around Jensen kissing. Ever since Jensen kissed him the first time, he couldn't get enough. His wife Jenna knew, same with Jensen's wife Danneel, but neither minded. Jen was jealous of Alex; one benefit of working with Jensen. 

Alex kissed and pulled him closer. He kissed him romantically, enjoying Jensen's company. The smell, his body. Damn he was intoxicating. When Jensen pulled away, Alex was seeing stars. Hell the universe. He smiled at Alex and reminded him he needed to be at set soon. Alex nodded. He was curious about other things, but he knew Jensen won't agree. 

He kissed Jensen one last time. Hopefully, the director didn't yell for staring at Jensen's lips. He couldn't help it, no one could.


End file.
